justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Futebol Crazy
"Futebol Crazy" by The World Cup Girls ''(as Paul J. Borg) is featured on ''Just Dance 2 (as a DLC), Just Dance Summer Party, Just Dance 3 (as a DLC), Just Dance: Best Of and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer, a female goalie, is wearing a green short top with yellow and dark green shorts. She is also wearing yellow knee high socks with green sneakers. Her hair is frizzy and it's colored green and yellow. In her remake, she is no longer glowing and she is in a darker shade. If you look closely at the remake, the dancer's skin is tinted a slight yellow instead of white. Futebol coach 1@2x.png|Original Futebolcoach.png|Remake Background The background is a soccer (football outside of the U.S.) field where the dancer is the goalkeeper. In Just Dance Now, the tribune is in a darker yellow, and you can see two banners: the first one says "RUN RUN RUN" and the second one says "VIVA FUTEBOL", which means LIVE TO FOOTBALL. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves 'in this routine: '''Gold Move 1: '''Close both of your arms in a circle. '''Gold Moves 2, 3 and 4: '''Play with your fingers as if you are playing an organ. These gold moves occur consecutively. GM 1 Futebol.png|Gold Move 1 GM 2 Futebol.png|Gold Moves 2, 3 and 4 FC GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game FC GM2.gif|Gold Moves 2, 3 and 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups Futebol Crazy appears in the following Mashups: * Are You Gonna Go My Way * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * [[Hangover (BaBaBa)|''Hangover (BaBaBa)]] ''(High Energy)' * [[I'm An Albatraoz|''I'm An Albatraoz]]'' ''(Merry Go Round) * Jamaican Dance * Tribal Dance Captions Futebol Crazy appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Goalie * Goalie Grind * Goalie Jump * Goalie Samba Trivia *The dancer had a different color scheme in beta.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uzw9D76qxt0 All the green colour was purple and all the yellow colour was light blue. *This is the first soccer/football-themed song in series. The second is The World is Ours from Just Dance 2014. ** Coincidentally, both songs were first released as DLCs during the years where the FIFA World Cup was held. *For some reason, the Beta dancer is used in the Are You Gonna Go My Way Sweat Mashup on Just Dance 3, but only for the Xbox 360 version. On the Wii and PS3, only the pictogram colour is changed to purple. * A strange glitch will sometimes happen on Just Dance 2, staying true to a video found on YouTube: this song would appear in your song list, even if you didn't pay for it. However, if you try to play the song, a message will pop up saying that the content is corrupted and it couldn't be read by the SD card. The same thing happens to all of the other DLC's on Just Dance 2. * At the end, the dancer kicks a soccer ball towards the screen which makes the dancer disappear (Wii) or fades the screen to black (Xbox 360). This broke the fourth wall. * One of the moves and gold moves come from Jin Go Lo Ba, ''which they are performed by the same person. * The coach sometimes disappears due to a glitch. * The dancer's color scheme resembles the flag of Brazil because it is known as the country of soccer/football. * In Spotify, the artist for this song is credited as "''Paul J. Borg". However, in all of the Just Dance games, the artist is credited as "The World Cup Girls". * Along with It's Raining Men, Dagomba, and Alright, this song is one of the final DLC's to be released for Just Dance 3. * The number 1 on her jersey in Just Dance Now is backwards, which is odd because the dancer isn't flipped. Gallery Futebolcrazy2345678.jpg|JD3 Gameplay Fútbol_Loco.jpg Futebol.jpg|Futebol Crazy Futebol Crazy BG.png|The Song's Background Futebol Remake.png|JDNOW Remake Crazy Fútbol.jpg Futebol2.jpg|Futebol Crazy FutebolCrazyBubble.png|The bubble ftcoach.PNG Futebol.png|Pictograms Futebol thumb@2x.jpg|Futebol Crazy (JD3) Spotify Paul J Borg Futebol Crazy.png|Futebol Crazy on Spotify. Notice how the artist name is "Paul J. Borg" instead of "The World Cup Girls". futebol beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram Futebol_Crazy_Backwards_One.png|As said above, the 1 on the dancer's Jersey is backwards in the remake, as seen in this photo. fuBballmenu.png File:JD2BETA.jpg|Beta Version 401.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2016 Videos File:Just_Dance_Summer_Party_%22Futebol_Crazy%22_by_The_World_Cup_Girls File:Just_Dance_2_%22Futebol_Crazy%22_by_The_World_Cup_Girls_-_HQ_Choreography File:Just Dance 2 extra songs Futebol Crazy, The World Cup Girls (Solo)-(DLC-JD2) 5* File:Just Dance 3 The World Cup Girls Futebol Crazy File:Futebol_Crazy_-_The_World_Cup_Girls_Just_Dance_Best_Of File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Futebol_Crazy_5* References Category:Solo Females Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Just Dance 2 DLC's Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:00's Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Demo DLC Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Covered Category:Recycled moves Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016